


Still

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Still

Leaning against the store counter as she flipped through a magazine, her eyes half shut as she braced herself against her elbow. Tracey mumbled along with the music playing through the store. A sigh as she looked up, glancing around the empty store as she rolled her eyes.

A call from the end of the store swiftly took her attention, the blonde stepped out from behind the counter and looked around. Noticing the gesturing woman by the changing room, clutching an armful of clothes. A grin sprung to the teen’s lips as she scampered over.

Vanessa smiled as she leaned closer to read the nametag as she spoke. “Hi, Tracey.” A nod as Tracey hummed lightly. “Seen a lot of things you like, huh?” Vanessa lightly laughed as she pursed her lips. “Perhaps, I need to see how they look first, I’m not an impulsive kind of girl.”

Vanessa stepped into the changing room and continued to converse. “You know this is my girlfriend’s hometown.” Tracey’s eyes lit up as she nodded then corrected herself as she replied verbally. “Wow, that’s neat.” A gentle laugh as Vanessa teased as she undressed. “I don’t think I’ve ever encountered anyone that excited I’m not single.”

Tracey shuffled as she tried to conceal the blush in her cheeks. “It’s just nice, nice to know you’ve got someone special and she has you.”

Stifling her giggling as she walked up behind her, Holly threw her arms around Tracey’s waist and gently pulled her close. “Aww sis you’re so sweet when you want to be.” A yelp of surprise followed by a smile as Tracey turned and fully embraced Holly.

After a moment, Vanessa stepped out, smoothing out her new dress as she cooed. “How do I look girls?” The pair giggled together then exchanged a look. Tracey grinned as she replied. “It’s a must buy.” Holly nodded in agreement as she wrapped an arm around Tracey’s waist. “I came to see you first, no one else knows, yet.” A quick nod as Tracey whispered. “And what about your girlfriend?” Holly shook her head.

Vanessa smiled and pecked Tracey’s cheek as she cooed. “I look forward to meeting the rest of your family. Holly won’t tell me everything of course.”


End file.
